1. Field of the Invention
A refuse container means comprising an upper and lower container member arranged in telescoping relation relative to each other configured for storage within a container receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most commonly, refuse or trash receptacles used in private homes kept outside comprise containers with removeable lids. These receptacles are emptied by removing the lids and inverting the containers. Unfortunately the containers are easily overturned and the contents strewn about. Moreover, the contents may stick to the bottom or become lodged so that when inverting the contents are not discharged.
Further efforts include containers provided with door closure means at the bottom thereof and means for operating the closure door means. Such closure means may include a plurality of leaves hinged to the bottom edge of the container. The door closure means in turn may comprise a hydraulic or pneumatic control system to selectively open the leaves. The resulting open configuration is funnel-like and permits the material in the container to be dropped without scattering.
Another example of hinged doors as bottom closures comprises two similar sections which are hingedly connected to opposed parallel bottom edges of the side or end walls. These hinged bottom sections or doors are adapted to swing downwardly when the contents of the container are to be discharged, so as to release such contents. Such door operating devices provides means for opening and closing the bottom doors and may also comprise means whereby the container may be lifted by crane or the like. One such container includes chains which extend vertically on two opposite side walls of the container, each chain being connected by branch chains to both bottom doors and being provided at its upper end with means engageable by a crane hook. Thus when lifted the entire weight of the receptacle is transmitted to the crane hook by the door controlling devices to hold the doors tightly closed. The doors are releasable to discharge the contents of the container only after the crane hook has been disengaged from the device.
Unfortunately such devices are complicated in structure and therefore expensive. Thus, there is a need for a reliable, relatively inexpensive refuse container adapted to home use.